90210 season 6
by 90210lovers
Summary: I'm sorry if the punctuation is bad I really am. This is a seson 6 of 90210 I couldn't help that I almost wanted to kill myself when they said they were canceling the show so I make ing my own 90210 season 6 please enjoy ! And I love liam and annie so if u like them u might want to read this !
1. Chapter 1

Annie never felt happier being loved, feeling liam. Naomi told annie, soo are you going to come or not? Annie said no I'm going to stay I'll make my book tour spread out a little. Liam asked are you sure this is a one and a life time shot? Liam, ur a one in a life time shot said annie smilling so hard. Ok Ok, naomi said y'all are too cute as she handed him Annie's bags and they werent much cause she was planing to ship the rest of her stuf to paris liam put it on the motorcycle. Naomi congraguleted her best freind and gave her a big hug and went on the plane annie and liam waved and the plane soared through the sky. Liam got on the motorcycle annie put. Her arms around him and they headed towards the offshore. Silver and dixion were still very excited that there best freind and sister were getting married. Sliver asked dicon do you wanna go to the offshore liam and annie are heading over there, of course said dixion. Navid and ade were just leaving the hospital. Navid had a hunch of cuts and bruises and ade had a baby blue cast on her leg. Ade got a text from silver saying they were meeting at the offshore if they can or would come ? Ade asked navi if he wwnted to go and he said yes !


	2. Chapter 2

liam and annie walked through the door to see teddy, ivy, navid, dixion, silver, and ade. Congrats ivy told annie and liam liam said thanks and annie Gave her a big hug. Dixion, navid, teddy, and liam all sat down at the bar and they started talkin about, whatever they usually talk about. Ivy, silver, ade, and annie all sat down and started talking about how the proposal went. 3 hours later, ade asked navid if he was ready , navid knew that ade was tired and ready to go even though it was only 8. Hey, before you leave I have to make an anoucment, Wait, wait! Naomi said. What are you doing here asked annie. Well how could I miss this ! She said and gave her best freind a hug. So silver said I do have something to tell y'all. Ummm.. Um guys I have cancer ! Navid asked really , yes silver said naomi hugged silver annie had her hand on her mouth and was tearing a little ade was asking silver a bunch of questions like when did you figure out? Silver said today. Teddy gave his best freind a hug. Hey guys we will fight this thing with you said liam . Yea said annie and then ivy and then teddy and then dixion and then navid and then Ade and then naomi .


	3. Chapter 3

Liam and Annie were in bed naked Annie was curled up on Liam. Annie answered the phone that was going off next to her hey, Annie said. Hello, u finally pick up said Dixion ! Well I was sortta busy said annie . Yeah I was too it's called staying up 12 hours to figure out if silvers dead or not ! Oh my gosh I'm on my way, annie shot up put on her cray story's with a pink bow in the front and a neon pink shirt that shows her belley button. Annie woke um Liam an said that silver was in the hospital fighting for her life! Liam was up in what it felt like to annie a heartbeat. Liam put on his jeans and at shirt that had black stains on it. They ran down the stairs liam grabbed his car keys and they went to the hospital. liam and annie ran through the door there y'all are said navid ! They were probley doing it said naomi. Liam asked how's Silver? The doctor still hasn't came to talk to us happene asked annie, well I went to use the restroom and whwn I got back she was on the floor with no heartbeat. Annie sat down next to ade and liam sat next to her liam held her hand. Ugh it's been 5 hours seance they took her in there how long can it take after that. Kelly (silvers sister) ran through the door and asked naomi wher is my sister she had a flood of tears in her eyes. Navid stood up and said there still working on her and it's been 5 hours kelley just looked angrier and ran up to the counter and told her where is my sister I need her now ! The doctor didint look so happy with the visitor but she said the doctor is just finishing he'll be out in a minute. every one felt a side relif but was still worried about silver. the doctor came out and he did not have a happy smile on him they all ran up to him. He said she is not dead but there is a 99% chance that she will nto make it she I not awake but she may have visitors.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie,liam,navid,ade,naomi,ivy,teddy,and Kelley all went into silvers room. They went on there silver was laying there. Annie, Ade, Naomi, and ivyWere all bursting out crying. Dixion and navid were tearing but the y weren't tearing up like the girls were. And teddy an liam had a flood of ters in there eyes . And Kelly she was just satanding there not crying not saying anything. Navid said how about every one gets 10 minutes alone are with 2 pepole. The first pepole were liam and annie. Annie said I will always remember division gap. Liam said youre to to young to die and you could se a tear going down his face while he was annie who was bursting out crying. Next was Kelly, she cried and said first mom but not you you can't die no no no. Next was ade, navid, and ivy cause ivy didint want to go in there alone I would if been to sad for her they all just cried and cried. Why they were in there the machine went in a straight line there was no heartbeat everything was so blurt so fast the doctors were running in they were getting pushed out, every thing was going so fast nothing was understandable.


	5. Chapter 5

The doctor walked down the hallway to go talk to talk to the pepole waiting for silver. When he got there everyone was crowding around him he said she is awake. Oh my gosh every one felt so relived so happy. She may take visitors now the doctor said. Everyone rushed to silvers room. There she was she was siting there. Dixion opened the door and every one gave her a slight smile. Annie and Naomi's have her a hug dixion walked up to her and silver said kiss me. Dixion kissed her and it felt so magical so right to silver and dixion and there freinds were also very excited that they r with each other. So guys I had the weridest dream, ok so it started out with me waking up on the beech. I was right in front of the offshore. I walked up to the off shore and I was gretted by a 7 year old girl she was so nice and beautiful and then I hear a familliar voice I look up and it was liam. Hi I said, who is this ? Liam looked confused that's hannah my daughter. When did you have a daughter asked silver. 7 years ago , April 12 2014 you were there, liam said ! Isn't that today she said ? No that was 7 years ago silver , is there something wrong asked liam ? Annie walked in and said what's up ? Well silver dosent remember the past 7 years Said liam. Are you okay what happend asked annie well I just woke up on the beech. Come with me annie said lets go to Ivys. We went to Ivys she was there she had a new born baby and a husban. Annie explanied to Ivys what's been going on and ivy said you might want to take her to a hospital. Apparently ivy was a highly respected brain surgent. annie took her to the hospital and they extracted her brain. They said she had a slight loss of memory. well that's helpfull said annie. The doctor said it will take about a week fir her to gain it back. On the first day of the week i went to Naomi's and she said that she was working as a half time model/ party planner and that she was married to jordan. With no Children. The next day she cusited dixion with whaydhe didint know was that rhey were on an off and on relashionship thing an. That right now he was about to go on your with ade who recently saighned to be in his record label called magic productions who had adriana Tate Duncan,and a girl called izzy sims the next day she visited ade and navid who were very happy with there mansion and there three kids matt, zoey, and Annabelle. They were also married navid made a sucesfull beer tha. Is only sold at the offshore it was ranked as the best beer for 2018,2019, 2020, and 2021. Which make the offshore pretty busy ade is the besy singer/songwriter of Of 2021. well then I awoke from that dream and everything felT so diffrent like I missed 7 years of yalls life and thats just not possible and not right everyone gave her a big hug as they walked out the door cause the doctor had to check up on her. Every one was so relived to know silver was ok and that she would be allowed to leave in two days. That night navid and ade were in the back of the offshore when they thought they found the perfect home! Navid was looking through houses, While ade was in the shower. Navid found this one house it had 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, it had high spellings and it was just perfect it had enough space for a dog and so that they could grow there family. Ade got out of the shower and adked navid did you find anything yet and he said yes I actually did. Ade asked if she could see, ade looked at it, it is perfect she said ! Ade kiss if navid so hard and they fell on the bed.

-**so guys I'm planning to make my chapters longer now sorry for all the short chapters! And enjoy the next on will be two weeks in the future. I plan to try and make all my chapters in 0-4 days but I'll tell y'all if it will be any longer - lovE -90210lovers**


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later

Annie was making her coffe when she felt a little tug on her. Liam said so we're you ever gonna wake me up as he kissed her compashionately. Annie said, well you looked so cute when you were asleep. Liam said am I ok now or should I go back to bed and you come to ? Annie said very softly in his ear the bed! Liam picked her up and said lets go. They ran up stairs til they got to the closest room. Liam put her down and started unbuttoning her shirt whil annie pulled off his shirt. There lips fit so perfectly together there love was so perfect.

30 minutes later

Annie looked at the clock and said shit. What? Liam said. I'm supposed to meet navid and ade. I said I would go help them look at this house annie said as she got ready she ran down staris with liam following her. Annie said were meeting naomi at her house at 6:00 to figure out wedding plans. I was thinking we could grab some dinner before it asked Annie. Liam said that would be perfect as he kisses annie. Annie then ran out the door And says love you. Liam says love you to.

Dixion was on his doc at his beech house when he felt a door slam behind him he looked to see who it was ? It was teddy oh hey dude what you doing up here I thought you were in Washington Dixion said. Teddy said I just had to take a break from all that tennis and shit for a little bit it almost felt like high school again man. The past Is a very fun place Dixion told teddy . So how is it going around here teddy said Umm well you've only been gone a week or so. Yea I know, said teddy. Well wheres silver teddy asked ? She's at a doctors appointment dixion said I'm acuttly supposed to go get her now you wanna come dixion asked ? yea I wanna come said teddy . An then they left.

the offshore

Liam was wiping the Conner getting ready to open wher he heard a knock on the door. Hello, it was a familiar voice but he couldn't exactly put it in place, till he lookEd up. Well, well so how's my favriote person doing. Liam said cambell! i am not ur favriote person you get outof this place in 10 seconds are im calling the cops , liam said! Cambell said look I'm not here to cause any trouble I just came to congratulate you. For what liam said. Your fiancee annie Wilson ! If you get anywhere near her in gonna hurt you . Ok then I'll go then cambell handed liam a magazine. Liam said what's this then he looked at the cover it said new latest marriage a picture of liam and liam and annie together. Good luck court ,cambell said.

Silver was wating for her ride then she saw teddy and dixion she smiled and ran over to them and asked teddy so what r u doing here? Teddy said I just needed a break for a bit ! So I'm thirsty do yall think we can go to the offshore to get something she asked ? Yea lets go said dixion and teddy .

Navid and Ade were talking about how perfect the hide was when annie said hey can we stop by this grocery store I need to grab something. Navid said sure as ade turned into the store. Annie ran in and went straight to the pharmers market. Annie say the stack of pregnancy tests so she grave a couple . Then she went to checkout and got in the car. Later once annie got home she felt scared afraid she was about to take a pregnancy test. She went upstairs and got changed. She then grabbed a box of pregnancy test took one out and took it.

silver teddy an bavid were walking into the offshore and saw liam looking at some magazine ehich he dosent usually do when he's working so they knew something was up. Teddy asked so what's that ? Liam said take a look at it your self and handed the magazine to teddy. Teddy read aloud new latest marriage maybe the undressed book comes true after all. Corporate invaders star married the person that wrote a sex book about there on and off reladhionship. Then it said will it work this time ? Silver said don't belive that stuff there just tring to get in your head and mess with it ! Your right liam said and he threw the paper in the trash can. Let's have some drinks ! Dixion said

5:00 at the off shore

liam was wiping the counters when aniie walked in the off shore. Hello liam said . Hi annie said sortta sluggish . What's up liam said ? Annie said liam I need to tell you something . Ok liam walked over to annie graves her hand and they say down on the table. Annie looked into his beautiful blue eyes and said, Liam I'm pregnant, then liam sorry smiled and kissed her and gave her a big hug !


End file.
